1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display method and image display apparatus using the same and more particular, to a method capable of providing an image for a plurality of accounts to users and utilizing the image according to a movement and a selection of a pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are more common. The digital TV services can provide various services which have not been provided in the existing analog broadcasting services.
For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service that is one type of the digital TV services is a bidirectional service which allows a user to actively select the kind, viewing time, or the like of a program to be watched. The IPTV service can provide various additional services, such as the Internet search, home shopping, on-line games, or the like, based on the bidirectional service capability.